Dance the Night Away
by M.J.Jewett
Summary: Mikagmi Tokiya faces the challenge of Dance Dance Revolution; will he survive?


Flame of ReccaP Dancing the Night AwayP Flame of Recca is, sadly not mine so don't sue me cuz' all you'll get are a pair of stinky socks. Dance Dance Revolution isn't mine either, though I do like to jump around on it! This fic is mine! Naori26@hotmail.com  
  
Ok. Fighting psychotic plant loving freaks, he could take. Putting up with repeated questions and stupidity, sure. But this?  
  
"Dance.dance.revolution?" The words hung quietly, surprisingly piercing amongst the racket of the arcade. Mikagami Tokiya had agreed to one night of 'hanging out'. Away from his beloved books and physics homework he had allowed the monkey Recca, Fuuko and Yanagi to drag him to the Shinjuki district. Inside the cramped arcade music and noise blended and rebounded off of each other. Heat from too many people in too small of a place was stifling, threatening to choke Tokiya. He was sweating slightly in his light blue vest and white shirt.  
  
Recca only grinned like a fool. "Yea!" He turned a shy glance towards Yanagi. "Hime likes it and that girl-boy Fuuko too." Of course this elicited an obvious reaction. Turning swiftly Fuuko landed a beautiful hit directly to Recca's shoulder. SMACK!  
  
"Bastard! I'm as woman as the next girl!! Watch me as I ace this song!"  
  
Ignoring the howling Recca, Fuuko grabbed Yanagi's hand and the two stepped up to the pad. Yanagi held a hand to her mouth. "Fuuko, your so violent.."  
  
Tokiya could only watch in grim amusement at the large, gaudy looking machine. Bright, flashing colors, loud demanding music that shook the floor and a seemingly utterly pointless waist of time trying to match the moves that flitted across the screen. Tokiya was not pleased. Tokiya was feeling a headache coming on.  
  
Fuuko chose a song and the two placed their feet on the pad, ready to move.  
  
"Sweet little bumble bee, I know what you want from me, doop di do do dooah doop di do do ahhh, Sweet little bumble bee More than just a fantasy doop di do do dooah doop di do do ahhh, My heart skips a beat when you walk in the room, I go boom , boom , boom, You go zoom, zoom, zoom"  
  
Tokiya could only watch with something akin to shock. The sugary, high pitched so-cute-it-makes-your-teeth-fall-out voice combined with the techno music was almost too much.  
  
Fuuko and Yanagi moved according to the steps moving across the screen and in time with the beat. All in all the two weren't bad, hardly missing a move. The song rolled into an end and the two hopped down squealing. "Yanagi, you're so good! I didn't know you could move like that!"  
  
"Hime, that was awesome!" Yanagi blushed. "It's a fun game, I like to dance!" She shot a quick look at Recca who was grinning largely. "Heh heh, hey Mikagami let's go next." Recca smacked a hand against Tokiya's shoulder as he frowned.  
  
"I'm not getting on that thing."  
  
Recca looked down from the platform with a vicious grin. "That's ok, I'm better than you could ever be anyhow!"  
  
He only received an icy stare. "Congratulations, you're more of a monkey than I first thought."  
  
Fuming, Recca gripped the safety bars. "What was that!"  
  
Fuuko grabbed Tokiya's arm. "Didn't you come out with us tonight to have fun? C'mon Mi-chan, live it up a little! It's fun, all you do is follow the steps on the screen."  
  
Tokiya sniffed. "I know very well what to do, it's a stupid game."  
  
Yanagi said quietly, "I like it and Recca is good at it too, it really is fun Mikagami-senpai!"  
  
Cornered on all sides, not about to lose face in front of Recca, Tokiya sighed deeply.  
  
"Very well, I'll try it."  
  
Tokiya placed his feet on the arrows as Recca flipped through songs. Upon choosing one he claimed loudly, " I like this one a lot."  
  
Instantly upbeat music swept up from the machine, vaguely Japanese.  
  
"I've been searching for a man, all across Japan just to find, to find my samurai, someone who is strong and still a little shy yes I need, I need my samurai, ai yi yi I'm your little butterfly, green black and blue make the colors in the sky, ai yi yi I'm your little butterfly green black and blue make the colors in the sky"  
  
Even Fuuko and Yanagi could feel the grimace though Tokiya's back was to them.  
  
'Dear Lord' he thought crossly ' what fool came up with these lyrics?'  
  
Tokiya had no time to think about the silly lyrics for the little footsteps on the screen were moving faster than he anticipated. Left-right- jump no! right-no! back, side, side, right. This was stupid! Who was expected to keep up with these moves?! Even Tokiya's natural grace wasn't keeping him on track with the steps. Little bubble letters kept coming up saying, 'miss' and 'boo' and Tokiya could feel his ire rising. This was stupid, why couldn't he keep up?! Suddenly the screen flashed and in giant words 'failed' flickered across the screen. Recca looked over at him and started to laugh hysterically.  
  
"You-*gasp* FAILED*snort* Dance dance*wheeze* Revolution?!"  
  
Tokiya did not talk to any of them for the rest of the night.  
  
-------One Week Later--------  
  
"Really Mi-chan, it's not that big of a deal. It isn't an easy game, especially if you haven't played it before. You don't have to prove anything to us!"  
  
Fuuko stood with her hands on her hips, looking sullenly at Tokiya. They were back at the arcade, standing before Dance Dance Revolution. Tokiya was fishing change out of his pocket. Yanagi and Recca stood watching as well, one worried the other wore a smirk.  
  
Stepping up to the machine he replied coolly, "I'm not proving anything, it's just a game right?"  
  
He chose 'Dynamite Rave' and put it on Trick. "Uhh. Mi-chan?"  
  
But the music had started and Mikagami started moving. True to his element Mikagami was liquid grace. Every step was precise, every part of his body moved in rhythm with the hyper song. A small crowd was forming (mostly of squealing schoolgirls). The dance was perfect and the music stopped.  
  
Tokiya stepped off of the platform head high with the grace and bearing of royalty. Smirking he looked at Recca and said, "Monkey." The group could watch in shock as Mikagami strolled out of the arcade and into the evening, humming lightly to himself.  
  
-end- 


End file.
